Users of battery chargers can benefit from the ability to charge more than one battery simultaneously without dividing the size of the current among the batteries. Examples of existing charging methods are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,094,033 and 6,229,285, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.